


The Bead Carved From The Aspen Tree

by orphan_account



Series: the Triquetra [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reconciliation, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, overcoming the past, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring has finally come and Frodo bids goodbye to the Shire. He and Legolas stop for a time in Rivendell, and they are joined by the Dwarves of Erebor…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_At the end of summer, Frodo Baggins—heir-son to Bilbo Baggins and a Hobbit of the Shire—on the day he came of age learned he was to be married to the Elf prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood, to fulfill a clause in a treaty made twenty years before his coming of age._

_Frodo had been…well, “resistant” would be too light a word. The first month of their betrothal, he had put his husband-to-be through nothing short of a walk through Mordor, if he were to be asked, because at the same time he learned of his engagement to Legolas, he had fallen in love with a Dwarven prince known as Kili of the line of Durin, an heir to Thorin Oakenshield: King under the Mountain._

_It was a dark and bitter autumn for Frodo and he didn’t make it easier on his betrothed, only realizing his error after he fell ill and Legolas nursed him back to health. Things got better and by the time winter set in, stormy though it had been, he and Legolas were a little more than friends. His Elf (once Frodo managed to still his rage and think properly) was kind hearted and passionate._

_But his heart still sang for Kili despite having learned to beat for Legolas. Knowing this, his Elf proposed a solution: they would ask Kili if he would be opposed to entering a triad with them: a relationship where three persons were bonded in a consensual and legal matrimony…_

#

Frodo stretched, rubbing his neck and got out of his warm bed roll to stoke the fire back to life. The grass beneath his feet crunched, warming the frozen dew. As he poked the fire back to life with stiff limbs and shivering in the cool air, he searched for Legolas. He spied a foot hanging from a branch high above him and sighed.

“Legolas, how dry’s the wood up there?” he asked. “The fire’s nearly dead.”

The foot retreated into the branches and he heard a few snap of branches. He watched the Elf climb down and pat the trunk, whispering Sindarin to it before handing Frodo the branches. He grinned and thanked him, feeding the broken twigs to the fire.

“I hope you plan on making good use of the fire,” Legolas said, stretching. “I won’t have you making me destroy a tree solely for the sake of warming up.”

“I’m sure trees had been destroyed for less noble causes. But I think we got bacon strips left if that makes you feel a little better about it. And we can make a pot of tea. It’s early yet…” he mused, scratching his chin and yawning. “Hungry.”

“I am, _Melleth_ ,” Legolas said, picking up a tea kettle. “Thank you. I’ll be back in a bit with that water.”

“All right. Be careful!”

Legolas kissed his cheek and fled toward the river, leaving a dagger with Frodo. He focused on building the fire up enough before gathering the pan and the last of the bacon. Frodo sighed, setting them down to blow his breath into his hands.

 _Is it really March?_ he thought, trying to warm his hands up enough to move. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his body. True, the calendars said it was March. And the storms had receded enough for him and Legolas begin their journey to Mirkwood. Perhaps they might wait till the weather was _really_ favorable to continue on toward Legolas’ home.

He set the pan on top of the fire, waiting for it to warm up as he gathered a wooden spoon to cook the bacon with. It wasn’t much of a breakfast, but something hot to go with the lembas bread would be preferred.

Speaking of, he glanced at the bread and took a loaf in hand. Though it was usually hard so it could withstand long journeys, it felt a bit harder than it should. He sighed, taking the loaf with him to warm up so it wouldn’t break any teeth when he and Legolas ate.

He waved his hand over the pan, feeling heat radiate off the iron. He put bacon strips on it and listened to the harsh hiss and pop the meat made. Frodo glanced around the forest, scanning for Legolas’ frame to come through the trees and hand him the now, surely, heavy kettle.

A bird called overhead and flew to another tree, wings flapping beneath him. A branch snapped behind him, startling Frodo. He gasped, getting off the ground, eyes scanning the trees for an image—anything. He seized the dagger Legolas left him, held in front.

“Hello?”

No answer.

“Legolas?”

Still no answer.

Frodo bit his lip, trying to calm his heart and think. His hands shook in front of him. _I shouldn’t have suggested tea_ , he thought. He saw something come toward him and he ducked, lying flat on the ground. It flew overhead and when he glanced behind him, he blanched at the black arrow.

“ _Vrasta!_ ” came a sharp, guttural scream from the trees.

Three Orcs raced at Frodo and he scrambled to his feet, breakfast forgotten, and ran toward where he saw Legolas disappear into the trees. The orcs chased after him, and he ran from side to side to avoid capture. The Orcs screeched. Whether in amusement or anger, Frodo did not care to know. He tripped, rolling down the hill, the knife fell from his hand. The Orcs surrounded him.

“ _Mubullat,_ ” the Orc Frodo guessed was the leader taunted, waving at Frodo to come near. The other two circled around him. “ _Mubullat, smazan._ ”

One of the Orcs screamed and Frodo looked at it. An arrow stuck out of its neck and two more flew by. The remaining two ducked, snarling. The leader roared, raising his bow and aiming. He let the arrow fly. It hit nothing as far as Frodo knew.

A presence dropped from the trees and he turned to Legolas. Worried that Legolas was injured, Frodo scrambled to his feet, running toward him. The second Orc seized Frodo around the waist.

“ _Legolas!!!_ ” Frodo shouted, struggling against the vile creature’s grasp.

Legolas raised his bow and shot an arrow into the Orc’s shoulder. It screamed and Frodo broke free of its hold, hiding behind Legolas as he let loose a second arrow, which embedded into the Orc’s eye. It fell dead. The leader roared and rushed at them.

Legolas ducked, pulling a dagger free and jamming the blade into the leader’s leg. The leader roared and raised its sword. Legolas seized Frodo and rolled aside. “Hide,” he ordered, climbing off him in time to parry an attack.

Frodo hid in behind a tree and knelt, shaking. _Why am I so **useless**? _ he asked himself, hugging his knees. A loud roar made him cover his ears and whimper. _I hate this_. He closed his eyes.

Two hands took his away from his ears and he opened his eyes. Legolas peered at him. “Are you injured, _Melleth_?” Frodo shook his head. Legolas smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good. Let me get the kettle and go try to save the bacon.”

Frodo nodded, lips turned into a smile. He didn’t think Legolas knew that idiom, but there was time yet. “How much longer until we get to Rivendell?” he asked Legolas as he returned, kettle in hand.

Legolas hummed. “I’m guessing three more days. If you don’t mind, I’d rather stay until the weather’s warmer.”

“I have no complaints about staying in Rivendell.”

“Even though Bilbo is there?”

Frodo sighed. “I admit I’m still upset with him,” he said. “But I also understand that his decision is affected by his experience. But it’s _his_ experience. Not mine.” _Definitely not mine_ , Frodo thought, taking Legolas’ hand in his. “His dislike of our decision is only to be expected. I only hope he’ll understand. Or at the very least _try_ to.”

“Will he?” Legolas asked.

He bowed his head, staring at the ground. “I don’t know,” Frodo admitted. “To be honest, Bilbo is unpredictable even on the best of days. He might’ve changed his mind. But it’s not very likely.”

#

Legolas sees the archway when they are still several miles away from it. It is a comforting thought, Frodo finds, as they settle down for their last night before reaching Rivendell. Legolas stays awake, insistent that Frodo get the sleep he requires.

Legolas pulls him into his lap, arms wrapped around Frodo’s torso. When Frodo turns his head ever so slightly, he can hear Legolas’ heartbeat and is lulled to sleep by it…

“Frodo, wake up,” Legolas whispers. Frodo opens his eyes. It’s still dark.

“What’s going on?”

“We’ve company.”

“Friend or foe?” he asked. “If it’s a friend, then I’m going back to sleep.”

“Could be either, really,” Legolas said. He wrapped Frodo in his own cloak before Frodo could protest and stands, resting a hand on his dagger.

“Hail, Friend,” a deep voice said.

“Dwarf, I do not know you, so how can we be friends?” Legolas said. Frodo opened his eyes and watched the exchange. The Dwarf is red haired and bears twin battle axes on his back. His braids began at his mustache and flowed into his beard. Frodo sat up, pulling the warm cloak around him more.

“Gimli!” Frodo shouts joyously. “What are you doing here?”

“Scouting. Needed to make sure there were no Orcs roaming about.”

“You know him, Frodo?”

“I do, his father is a friend of Bilbo’s. He was at the party back in September.” Legolas hummed, staring at Gimli with a hint of distrust while he and Frodo recounted the winters. Frodo, tugged the cloak around him tighter. “And what of Kili?” he asked Gimli with a measure of caution. “How is he?”

“He’s well, considering,” Gimli said. “But he’s dispirited, as you can imagine. Gone too serious for my liking. He acts _way_ too much like his uncle these days… _majestic_ you know.”

Frodo coughed to hide a laugh. “So he’s been brooding?”

“Aye. The King’s had longer practice at it though.”

“I imagine so.”

“We’re actually stopping in Rivendell for a bit. The King’s come down with a cold. The old coot’s insisting he’s fine, but our healers aren’t able to get him to rest properly, so Prince Fili decided we should stop there so that the king can get some care.”

Frodo and Legolas exchanged a glance.

“What?”

“Bilbo is in Rivendell,” Legolas said.

“Oh,” Gimli said. He tugged his beard thoughtfully. “That could pose a problem.”

“They’ll live,” Frodo said, sighing. “They managed it in the Shire. Rivendell may be far smaller, but it’s not as though they’ll be in each other’s presence much. Besides, Legolas and I have something to discuss with Kili.”

“What sort of something?”

“Well…” Frodo glanced at Legolas.

“It’s a private matter,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Gimli glared at them.

“Now look here, Frodo,” he began. “Kili still loves you. Whatever ‘private’ matter you have in mind, I ask you to be careful. I don’t know what might send him over the edge these days—”

“What do you take me for?!” Frodo snapped. “Whatever it is you’re thinking, Gimli, that’s not it! It’s, well, a solution to this whole mess I got the three of us into.” He stared at the fire. “I don’t want him to hurt more than he already does,” he finished quietly.

Gimli hummed. “I see. You best discuss it with him now then.” Frodo’s heart leapt and squeezed. Could he face Kili now? Gimli stood. “I’ll get him. Then you talk. But may I at least ask what this ‘solution’ is?”

“After we discuss it, if Frodo and Kili are all right with you knowing, then yes,” Legolas said. “But only if Kili agrees or at least thinks about it.”

“Fair enough for me. Wait here.” Gimli left into the trees, branches and leaves cracking under his feet.

* * *

~Black Speech~

Vrasta: vras ta=kill him/it

Mubullat=closer/come closer

Smazan: sma zan=little elf


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo fidgeted where he sat huddled by the fire.

Legolas rubbed his arms, mistaking his anxiousness for chills.

The fire cracked, embers rising into the sky with the smoke.

Finally they heard someone approach and Kili stepped into their camp. He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed paler than the last Frodo had seen him, and a little gaunt.

It broke Frodo’s heart to see him like this. “Hello, Kili,” he said, blinking back tears. Whether because of Kili’s appearance or because Frodo had missed him too much, he could not say.

Kili smiled sadly at him, sitting down across from him and Legolas with the fire between them. “It is good to see you again, _men Zundushel_. You wanted to speak with me?”

“We did,” he said, wringing his hands together.  His heart beat quickly in his chest and his head buzzed with doubts. Frodo sighed and pushed them down.

“Legolas and I were thinking of asking you if we may both court you.”

Kili stared at them. “What?”

“Elves…practice things a little differently. They sometimes have marriages that have three partners instead of two, and it’s completely legal…and…” he sighed. Frodo turned to Legolas. “It’s an Elfish practice, so you might explain it to him better than I would.”

Legolas kept rubbing his arms and looked up at Kili. “Frodo still loves you. I know you love him still and I love him. It took some time to win his love as well, but it is…divided between the two of us. ‘Divided’ is actually not quite the right word, I am looking for, but it will have to suffice. ”

“I’m confused,” Kili said, leaning back on his hands. “You _both_ want to court me? To what purpose? I cannot marry you _both_.”

“A triad is a type of marriage where you _can_ marry both of us,” Legolas said. “It is an Elfish practice and I know that it sounds strange to you…we aren’t looking for an immediate answer, Kili. Frodo and I know that you need time to think it through. That is all we ask right now, that you think about it.”

Kili turned to Frodo, brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth tugged downward. “Why do you give me hope when there is none?”

Frodo’s heart ached. He stood and approached Kili.

“It’s not like that,” he said. “It’s entirely up to you whether or not we pursue this. I love you, Kili. And I have learned to love Legolas, too. I admit I am selfish in asking for this, but I think it could work. All we ask right now is that you consider it. I wouldn’t ask this if I didn’t have hope. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

An owl sang a melody in the trees, while the crickets kept time. Frodo rubbed the pad of his thumb over the scars on Kili’s hand. He looked up at his Dwarf, biting his bottom lip. Kili stared at him and sighed. He shifted his gaze to the ground.

“I will think about it,” he said. “But I cannot guarantee that I will agree to this…whatever it is.”

“That is all I ask,” Frodo said. He kissed Kili’s cheek. “Thank you, Kili.”

Kili did not look at him, pulling at the grass beneath him. Frodo didn’t think he would have been happy. Relieved, maybe…

That he didn’t seem to have hope broke Frodo’s heart as much as his lack of health, or appearance of lacking health, did. Kili stood. “I need to get back to camp,” he said. “You are going to Rivendell?”

“Yes,” Frodo said, scrambling to his feet. “Perhaps we’ll see each other again there.”

Kili nodded. “I would like that,” he said.

He leaned down, threading his fingers through Frodo’s hair, and kissed him. Something clawed in Frodo’s chest. It wasn’t the feeling he felt when he kissed Kili before. Kili pulled away, nipping Frodo’s bottom lip.

“I’ll look for you there.”

He left and when Kili vanished into the darkness, Frodo turned to Legolas who was glaring. “I’m sorry about that, Las,” he said, returning to his side and sitting in his lap. “Kili was out of line.”

Legolas sighed. “He was _trying_ to rile me.”

“Then you shouldn’t have let him antagonize you so much. If this works, he will kiss me more often and it will not do if you get jealous each time he does.” Frodo pecked his lips. “All right?”

Legolas nodded. Frodo leaned in to steal another kiss.

Legolas pulled back, the corners of his mouth curling upward. He tried again and Legolas backed away further. Frodo frowned at him, wrapping his arms around Legolas’ neck and smashing his mouth to his.

Legolas caught himself before falling onto his back, propped up by his elbows. Frodo nipped Legolas’ lower lip, soothing it with his tongue.

“I love you, too,” he said, his breath tickling his Elf’s mouth. “Never forget that.”

“I know. I cannot help it if I get jealous,” Legolas said.

Frodo kissed his jaw, nipping and sucking at the skin. “There is nothing to be jealous of,” he assured him. “I love Kili and I love you.”

Legolas sighed, threading his fingers through Frodo’s hair. “You would have me undone, _melleth nîn_.”

Frodo bit a little harder behind Legolas’ ear.

Legolas’ nails scratched his scalp. “ _Man cerig_?” he groaned. Frodo grinned against Legolas’ skin. “Frodo, don’t tease.”

Frodo chuckled, kissing the bruise he left on his Elf and kissed Legolas’ cheek. “Goodnight, Legolas.”

“Wha—you are cruel!” Legolas protested.

Frodo sniggered, wrapping himself in his bedroll and watched the fire.

“Too cruel by far,” he heard his Elf grumble.

#

It was near the noon hour when they crossed into Rivendell’s borders.

They were found by guards and Frodo leaned against Legolas’ leg while Legolas talked to the lead guard. One Elf was sent ahead to let Lord Elrond of their arrival. Legolas and the head guard talked in a steady stream of Sindarin.

Frodo didn’t mind. Rivendell was beautiful and he enjoyed the images around him.

The waterfall, sparkling in the mid-day sun…the lush greenery, soft and cool beneath his feet and perfuming the air with different floral scents…the sturdy, marble architecture….

The lead Elf barked more orders at his men and they rushed to do his bidding. Frodo watched them curiously as they mounted their steeds and raced back out of the gate. One of them hooked a small carriage to his horse’s saddle.

“Where are they going?”

“To bring King Thorin here before more time passes,” Legolas said. “It would not be wise for him to linger in the wild longer than necessary. They’ll bring him here as fast as they can and he will be taken to the House of Healing. Elrond will have been informed by the time we arrive.”

“The Dwarves won’t be pleased,” Frodo said.

“They will do what is best for their king,” Legolas stated. “I do not think that Fili will let his uncle die until he absolutely ready for the responsibility.” He lifted Frodo into his arms.

Frodo squirmed, trying to break free. “Legolas, I can walk on my own!”

“I know. I wanted to hold you, though, and you are easy to pick up.”

“I’ll make you sleep on the floor,” he threatened.

Legolas laughed and kissed his cheek. “You go ahead and try, _Melleth_. It’s not much of a threat.”

“It should be a _huge_ threat!”

“Perhaps, but I am not feeling properly cowed.” He lowered his voice. “Besides, I intend to wreck you as soon as I have you alone. You won’t be able to escape me so easily if I carry you.”

“I heard that,” the lead Elf said.

Legolas’ cheeks tinged and Frodo groaned hiding his face in Legolas’ shoulder. “Glorfindel, how did…did you _have_ to…you _bastard_!”

Glorfindel laughed heartily. “My lips are sealed. Your father won’t hear anything.”

“And what about my uncle?!” Frodo snapped.

“Eh, I don’t think he’d care much. Probably just shrug it off, old coot. But he won’t hear of it either. Mostly because I’d rather _not_ explain how I know _that_ if I can help it.”

“How is Bilbo, anyway?” Frodo asked.

 “Not too bad,” Glorfindel said. “Spends most of the time in the library or smoking on the balcony. Sometimes he’ll get into long debates with Lord Elrond, discussing whatever comes to mind first. But you can see for yourself at lunch today. A room will be set up for the two of you by then…oh, Legolas, when you _do_ get around to ‘wrecking’ your Hobbit, try to keep it down. These walls are a bit on the thin side. If you’re not careful, you might accidently get an audience outside the door.”

“ _Moctyë_ ,” Legolas snarled at him. Glorfindel grinned and turned away from them. Frodo sighed.

“Legolas,” he said. “Put me down. Now.”

“But—”

“ _Now_ ,” Frodo demanded. Legolas pouted, but obeyed, setting Frodo back on his feet. “Thank you.”

The more distance they closed between them and the arching gate of Imladris, walking deeper downward into the valley, the more anxious Frodo grew.

No doubt Bilbo would be ecstatic to see that he and Legolas managed to get along compared to when he announced their engagement at the party back in September. Yet he would no doubt soon know of their decision to court Kili as well.

That, Frodo knew, was not going to be well looked on. He doubted Bilbo would have changed his mind about Dwarves in the last few months. Sure he could hope, but that hope was slim….And there was also the question of what Thorin would think of this if or when he learned of it himself.

“Are you hungry, Frodo?” Legolas asked. “Or would you rather take a bath before we eat?”

“I would rather eat first, and bathe afterwards,” he answered. They entered the house.

“The dining room is over there,” Glorfindel pointed at an archway leading to a balcony with an awning over it. Beneath it stood a table laden in food and sitting at the table, deep in conversation with a pair of identical Elves was—

“Bilbo!” Frodo shouted, running over to greet him. Bilbo seemed startled and confused at first, then a bright grin lit his face.

“Hello, Frodo, my lad. What brings you this far?”

“Legolas and I are heading to Mirkwood,” Frodo said, sitting down. “But the weather wasn’t as favorable as we hoped. We’re thinking of waiting a little longer here before we continue our journey.” Legolas sat across from him, drawing the twins into a conversation in Sindarin.

Bilbo’s grin widened. “I am glad you and Legolas are getting along. I was worried about you for a long while after I left. Especially when you didn’t write.”

“I was angry, Uncle. You can’t expect me to have felt anything less than rage after the party. It was a rough season for the both of us…I know it’s not an excuse, so I apologize for not writing, but we’re better now. I suppose that counts for something.”

Bilbo nodded. “Have you eaten?”

“Not since we set out.”

“Then eat! Please, don’t let me keep you from your food.” Frodo smiled at him and picked up a bread roll, tearing it apart with his teeth.

 _I’ll tell him about the triad thing later_ , he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! Yes, this is up later than I thought it'd be. I had to write this between Church, helping my parents get the house ready for our party and attend said party...then travel two hours from Seattle to Ellensburg with my cat.
> 
> ~Khuzdul~  
> Men Zundushel=my bird
> 
> ~Elfish~  
> Melleth nîn=my love  
> Man cerig=what are you doing  
> Moctyë =I hate you


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut has finally arrived...

Confessing his behavior over the last few months had the expected result of a rather irate uncle lecturing his ear off. There really wasn’t much Frodo could do but bow his head and tune Bilbo out. It wasn’t hard to do. He’d done it enough times.

 _And it is why you have gotten into the situation you have_ , a nagging voice suspiciously like Bilbo’s reminded him. Frodo couldn’t deny that it was true. Listening to Bilbo would have spared him, Kili, and Legolas much heartache.

Bilbo sighed and Frodo looked up. _Is it over?_

“Well, regardless of your atrocious attitude early on, I am glad you and Legolas found a way to get along. He can make you happy, Frodo, if given the chance.”

“I know,” he said. “He’s been outstandingly patient with me.”

“He sent letters, you say?”

“Yes.”

Bilbo frowned. “If they came, I wouldn’t have hidden them from you. I can’t imagine how that many letters could have gotten lost!”

“It is a long way from Mirkwood to the Shire.”

“Over this many years, that is no excuse,” Bilbo said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. He tapped his foot against the floor. “It’s likely they were intercepted.”

“You’d actually think that?”

“I would. If someone wanted trouble, they’d have gone a long way to do it. Especially if it means…it could be Thranduil.”

“But he _wanted_ this marriage.”

“He also didn’t want any interaction between you and Legolas until you were legally an adult. I’d not be surprised if he did this. Honestly, they’re just _letters_! I don’t see any harm in that. Nor do I see any harm in you having gotten to know Legolas before you were old enough to marry, but I suppose there’s very little to be done about it now. Mark me, if I could _make_ the journey, I would simply to give that king a piece of my mind. Considering he did have something to do with it. Where _is_ Legolas right now?”

“Probably sleeping,” Frodo said. Elves rushed by. Two carried a stretcher.

“What is that about?” Bilbo mused.

“Um…the Dwarves of Erebor are returning home, but Thorin got sick, it seems, so they’re stopping here until he gets better.”

“Oh,” Bilbo grinned. “It’d be good to see the company one last time, I suppose.” His grin died. “Kili will be with them.”

“Yes…” Frodo said. Hands shook. _Just get it out and over with._ “Bilbo—”

“It would be hard enough for both of you, Frodo. I suggest trying to keep your distance from him.”

“What are you…do you think I was going to _ask_ if I could see him?”

“No, of course not. You’d have done it anyway. I’m telling you _not_ to because Kili is already suffering enough. Seeing you could only hurt him more.”

“Uncle, please listen! Legolas and I decided to have a triad with Kili. We’ve already talked to him about it and we’re waiting for his answer.”

It was both interesting and frightening to watch Bilbo’s expressions shift as he processed what Frodo said. Frodo kept his eyes fixed on Bilbo, not daring to avert his gaze. He refused to waver. Bilbo stood and fled the room. Frodo almost went after him, but decided against it, thinking it would be best to let Bilbo calm down before they saw each other again.

“What happened?” Legolas asked, stepping out onto the veranda. “Bilbo looks like he could kill at any moment.”

“He might,” Frodo replied weakly. He clutched his stomach as it somersaulted. “I told him about the triad. He didn’t ask what a triad is, so I guess he knows about it. But I’d keep my distance for a while. Just until he’s calmer.”

“Are you all right?” Legolas asked, kneeling in front of him.

 “Other than feeling a little sick, I’m fine.” Frodo gave him a smile. “Thorin’s here.”

“Which means the Dwarves won’t be far behind,” Legolas said. “I doubt they’d leave their king here alone for long.” Legolas kissed his cheek. “Eat something light that won’t likely upset your stomach more than it already is.”

Frodo shook his head. “I’m not hungry.” He stood. “I think I’ll go take a bath and after that, I think you promised to wreck me.” He winked at him and left the veranda for their room.

He filled the bathtub and examined the different oils and lotions on the stand beside it and selected a couple of vials he liked the smell of. Frodo stepped into the tub and relaxed, soaking in the warm water. _I missed this,_ he thought as he sank further into the warm water. He sighed and began to prepare for his Elf. _Really, truly missed hot water._

#

Frodo left the bathroom, carrying a basin filled with hot water and a linen cloth in it. He set it on the table beside the bed. Legolas had not yet returned from the veranda, so he got onto the bed and lied down, coating his hand in oil and reaching between his legs, reminding himself to relax as he worked a finger inside, focusing on Legolas, sometimes Kili. The difference between an Elf and a Dwarf were vast, but both were still much larger and Frodo whined at the thought of those differences.

In his mind, he imagined Kili would be rougher, perhaps faster, but with no less patience and caring as he opened Frodo up for him, thick, callused fingers rubbing against the inner wall of Frodo’s rectum.

He fit in a second finger.

Legolas, he knew from experience, had longer fingers and quite slender, though still callused from the same weapon. He could reach deeper, stretch Frodo further. Which was good: Elves were far taller than Hobbits so it made sense they’d be bigger and Legolas had a rather nice cock. He also had a teasing streak, almost always keeping Frodo just on the edge of release. In the Elf’s defense it made the experience more amazing to Frodo, leaving him quite helpless and satisfied through the afterglow.

Frodo fit in another finger, hissing when he moved to fast. He waited for the stinging to subside before moving again. He groaned, eyes fluttering closed as he began to pant.

_Legolas…Legolas…hurry up…I’m waiting…Legolas…_

He felt the bed dip and opened his eyes, feeling Legolas’ lips against his. Legolas’ lashes tickled his cheek as those lips moved down his jaw and neck. A hand pulled his away from his entrance. Legolas gripped Frodo’s hips and flipped him around, positioning him.

He couldn’t help the blush creeping up his face as Legolas unstopped the vial again and the pad of his finger rubbed against the taut skin. Legolas pushed his finger inside. Frodo shivered as that finger moved. His other hand massaged Frodo’s thigh, brushing against his cock.

Legolas added a second finger, slowly stretching Frodo again. He buried his head in the pillow, biting the fabric between his teeth and pushing against Legolas’ fingers. Legolas kissed between his shoulder blades—nipping, licking bruising kisses that would leave marks on Frodo’s skin. He edged a third finger in slowly, working Frodo wider. His fingers stroked inside him, searching…searching…

Frodo bit the pillow harder to muffle his cries when Legolas located that sweet spot again, stroking it gently, whispering Sindarin in Frodo’s ear. Legolas drew his tongue along the curve of Frodo’s ear, biting the tip. Frodo whined, spreading his legs wider for Legolas as inserted a third—or was it a fourth?—finger into him.

Legolas sucked and nipped at Frodo’s ear, free hand moving up to Frodo’s chest, pinching a nipple and rolling it between the fingers. Frodo whimpered, squeezing around Legolas’ hand.

“You brat,” Legolas hissed in his ear.

Frodo released the pillow and kissed Legolas, relaxing again so that Legolas could continue. He did not expect nor like that the hand was removed and Legolas moved away from him. He spread the mounds of Frodo’s arse and pressed his tongue against Frodo’s hole.

Frodo almost pulled away. He did like it, but he always needed a little time to adjust to being rimmed, to remind himself he was clean, and to relax. Frodo focused on breathing, pressing his forehead into the pillow. Legolas’ tongue pushed into his entrance. Frodo shivered and he could feel his hole twitch around that tongue as it licked inside him.

Legolas pulled away again and Frodo was flipped onto his back again, his legs pushed up and Legolas dove back down, licking his entrance. Frodo bit hand to keep from screaming, the reminder of thin walls enough to keep him from wanting to be heard. Legolas dragged his tongue out, circling the hole before moving over the perineum and kissing it. Legolas’ nose bumped Frodo’s sack. Frodo groaned. Legolas kissed them, took them in his mouth and sucked.

 _Say Kili does join us_ , he heard Legolas’ voice in his head. _Would you like this? To have us both on you, licking you, sucking you dry to the last drop of cum? Or perhaps we could take turns marking you as ours. He would go first because the idea of watching you come apart is alluring, Melleth. I wonder how he’d do it. Would he start by rimming you, driving you mad with his mouth as I do? Or would he be less inclined to bringing you to pleasure with his mouth? Perhaps he’d rather stretch you out and pet you with his hands, then fuck you hard and rough, the bed would shake and you would cry out until you both called me over and I would make you suck me. You have a beautiful mouth and I never stop loving how it looks stretched around my cock. How flushed your cheeks are when you’re aroused, Melleth. He and I would tell you how gorgeous you are, how greedily you take us in…_

“Legolas…Las…please…”

Legolas moved from Frodo’s sack to kiss the vein underside Frodo’s cock bobbing against his stomach. He licked and nipped, gripping the base of it and guiding it into his mouth. Frodo stuffed his hand into his mouth to muffle his cry. Legolas didn’t suck hard, nor engulfed him. His tongue circled the tip and pressed into the slit. Frodo felt his climax approach and, just as it was about to overcome him, Legolas pulled away.

“Not yet,” he whispered in Frodo’s ear.

Frodo groaned, digging his fingers into Legolas’ shoulders.

“Valar above, you are gorgeous undone.” Legolas lay on his back. “Come on, _Melleth_.”

Frodo moved to straddle him and eased down on Legolas’ cock. Legolas sank into the bed and Frodo gasped when he was fully seated on his Elf. Legolas groaned

“How is it you’re always still so _tight_?!”

Frodo giggled, squeezing around him. Legolas gripped his hips and dug his heels into the bed.

“ _Rhaich_! Oh, you little shit!”

Frodo smirked, relaxing his muscles and rolling his hips. Legolas closed his eyes, mouth open and gasping. Frodo dug his blunt nails into Legolas’ pale skin. His skin felt on fire, burning on the inside. He choked on a gasp when Legolas surged his hips up. Legolas turned them over, bent over Frodo and pounded into him, kissing him hungrily and swallowing his cries. Frodo closed his eyes.

 _I’m coming,_ he thought, _soon, so close…Legolas, please…_

Legolas’ hand curled around Frodo’s cock and stroked. Frodo arched his back, a silent scream caught in his throat as his climax ripped through him, covering his chest in cum. He squeezed around Legolas, forcing his elf to stop and felt Legolas’ cock pulse inside him as he reached his own completion.

Frodo relaxed, or tried to, panting. His vision swam and he whined when Legolas pulled out. Frodo forced himself to stay awake, reaching for the basin with shaking hands. He cleaned Legolas, watching him shudder beneath his touch before the cloth was exchanged and he allowed Legolas to clean him.

“ _A Elbereth_ ,” Legolas said, disposing of the cloth and pulling Frodo into a hug. “ _Gi mellin_.”

Frodo nuzzled against him. He wondered if he could really do this if Kili didn’t agree. He loved Legolas yes, but he also loved Kili. It was as though he needed both of them in order to survive the coming years in Mirkwood. He could do it, but a part of him wasn’t so sure. A part of him felt he was betraying Kili.

“I love you, too,” he said.

Legolas’ held him tighter, a hand travelling through Frodo’s curls. Frodo believed his doubts were normal, but that didn’t mean that they did not hurt Legolas when he felt them. Frodo wished he could ease him, but he didn’t know where to begin.

“I love you, Legolas. I do love you.”

“Why do you doubt, then?”

Frodo shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s hard, being divided as I am between you and Kili.”

“And if he doesn’t agree what then?”

“I don’t know for sure,” he said, resting his hand over Legolas’ heart, feeling a fast tempo beat against his fingers. “I won’t leave you, Legolas. I know that much. But can’t we discuss this later? When we know for sure Kili will not agree?”

“Do you think he will?”

“I do not know what to think and I believe that may be why I doubt my love for you. I know you fear that I love him more, but that is not true. I think it’s just different. The love I have for Kili is like a fire. The love I feel for you is similar a summer breeze. It’s soothing, but no less passionate. Does that make sense?” He looked up at Legolas, blinking behind tired eyes. Legolas leaned down and kissed him.

“It does,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Frodo laid his head on his chest, curls tickling Legolas’ skin, and let sleep claim him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Elfish~
> 
> Rhaich=literally “curses.” Meant as “fuck” in the context it is used here
> 
> Gi mellin=I love you


	4. Chapter 4

The dwarves set camp around the city, taking an opportunity to exploit the Elves if they could. A few times, Frodo thought a war was going to begin in the middle of the market. Thankfully it didn’t, but a few scuffles could not be attended to.

Frodo had not spoken to Kili yet, but had found him around, either with his brother or on his own talking to Elves who seemed a little uncomfortable with his questions. Other times, Frodo found him in the library. On one such day, Frodo decided to approach him.

“Hello,” he said. Kili looked up at him. “It’s been a while.”

“I suppose it has.”

Frodo sat down across from him. “What are you doing? If it’s all right for me to ask.”

Kili turned back to the book in front of him. “I’m…trying to understand more about the offer you and Legolas gave me. Simply put, I don’t want to make a decision about this until I’m sure I know exactly what it is rather than jump right in.” Kili smiled. “My brother thinks I’ve lost my mind and my uncle…”

“He knows?”

“I’ve spoken to him about it, yes. I had thought he’d be upset and I worried it’d set back his recovery,” Kili leaned back in his seat. “He was a little hesitant at first but then he said, ‘so long as you are happy again, I can live with you marrying an Elf if it means you can be with your One.’ Being thrown for a loop doesn’t come _close_ to how I feel about that.”

Frodo sighed. “At least _one_ of our uncles is all right with it. I really don’t know what it is that Bilbo has against your people. The act of one Dwarf shouldn’t speak for the entire race.”

“No. It should not. And I’m still confused why he’d let it…well, Thorin did try to kill him after he asked Bilbo to marry him. I cannot imagine how much bitterness that could cause, but still, I thought Bilbo would have at least calmed down enough to recognize that his ire is toward Thorin and Thorin alone.”

“He won’t discuss it with me at all,” Frodo sighed. “I understand his anger. I _do_ , but I love you and Legolas both. I know, in a way its selfish, but this way, everything can work out, right?”

Kili massaged his temple, staring blankly at the pages. “I don’t know, Frodo. On the one, yes, but there are also some…incidents where it doesn’t.”

Frodo chewed his lip. “I’m aware of that. And I know it’s going to take some work to figure out how it _does_ work.”

“Those incidents end badly.”

“I know,” Frodo said solemnly. “A neglected partner will fade. I know that.”

“Legolas and I don’t love each other. Did you know about the consequences of the jealousy two partners toward each other for the third could cause?”

Frodo did not.

“In the end, it’s the same: one will fade because of the stress of keeping the marriage together and the triad will dissolve when that partner fades.”

“What of the other two?” Frodo asks. “If they dislike each other, but lose the one who kept them together, wouldn’t they also fade?”

“I don’t know how that will affect a triad made from three different peoples,” Kili said, “But for the triads of the past, yes.”

Frodo’s head felt light and tears pricked his eyes. He blinked them away. “Kili, a triad cannot be formed until a year after the first marriage between a pair.”

“Yeah.”

“In which time, the already married pair will court the third, right?”

Kili nodded.

“Then is that not also a time to settle whatever makes you jealous of Legolas and vice versa?”

“I suppose, but would it rid us of our envy for each other? I’m not sure,” Kili said. He sighed, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. “But it would not be because we didn’t try. Of course, this is if I accept your offer.” Frodo nodded. Kili reached toward Frodo’s hand, taking it in his own. “If I refuse,” Kili said. “Will you be happy with just him? Because if I refuse, I don’t…” his hand gripped Frodo’s a little tighter. “I can’t see you again if I refuse, Frodo. I don’t think I’d be able to stand it. It hurts enough that you’ll be close and yet never by my side. I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Frodo stared at their hands and squeezed Kili’s. “I understand. I don’t know if I’d ever truly be happy, but yes. I think I can be happy with him or at the very least content.”

Kili sighed. “I can live with that,” he said. “It’ll be enough.” He pulled his hand away, cupping Frodo’s cheek. Frodo looked up. “I haven’t decided yet, Frodo. I’m not sure _what_ I want yet, save for, at the time, what I can’t have. I love you, _Zundushel_. The most I can do is make sure you are happy.”

“At the expense of your own?”

“I do not know if I can be happy sharing you with another, Frodo.”

“You realize I’d be sharing you too.”

“I do. And as would Legolas. It’s a strange arrangement, these triads. But when I come across successful examples, they are healthy and strong. So that’s a point _for_ them, I guess.”

“Not enough to convince you, though.”

“Not yet.”

#

It was late in the night when Gandalf arrived to Rivendell. No one save Lord Elrond knew of his arrival until the following morning when Frodo found him and Bilbo speaking at breakfast.

“…do with him,” Bilbo said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Frodo paused, hiding behind a pillar. “I know it is his decision, but I cannot condone this.”

“As you said: it is his decision and I think it’d be interesting to see it play out.”

“And if Kili becomes gold-mad?”

“I do not think he will so easily fall into his family’s madness,” Gandalf said. “I understand your worry, but Frodo is an adult, despite how young he is. He is capable of making this decision. I do not believe he made it lightly. Not with the risks.

“Legolas would have made sure he knew of them before they extended the offer to Kili,” Elrond added. “And from what I have heard and seen, Kili isn’t taking the offer any more lightly than Frodo.”

“I suppose not,” Bilbo sighed. “But I do not have to like it. He is a _Dwarf_. I do love the company after all the years that have gone by…”

“And yet you despise Thorin openly.” A third voice growled.

Frodo listened to the tense silence.

“Fili,” Bilbo said, “it’s not—”

“It _is_.” A chair scraped against the floor, making Frodo wince. “And I have had enough of watching my uncle suffer. Now you condemn my _brother_ to the same fate? To suffer the same heartbreak? You would stand in the way of my family’s happiness?! What gives you the right?! Why is it you think you can deny Kili his One?! Or force Frodo into a marriage he does not want?! The only reason you have given is the gold-madness! Have you any others?”

“I think being dangled over a cliff by your _fiancé_ is enough reason,” Bilbo hissed.

“Are you sure it’s just that? Because I’m sure half of it, if not more, is due to what he did to the bead,” Fili snarled. “It’s been _sixty years_ , Bilbo. He’s atoned as much as he could. He regrets all of it! Have you not punished him enough?! Bilbo, all he wants from you now is the honor he lost that day and only you can give that back! He’s been nothing short of a good king since the Battle! He has deserved his honor back more than enough times! He won’t hurt you again! He’d rather die than hurt you again! Damn it, Bilbo, he loves you! He still loves you. Do you have no pity enough to give him the only thing he asks after all this time? And I ask that you let my brother have his One. After that, you won’t have to see us again: you claim to be happy to see us, and in some ways I think that’s true. At the same time you curse our existence, you old hypocrite! You have no reason nor right to deny Kili to be with Frodo, nor the right to keep my uncle’s honor from him!”

“How dare you!”

“Actually, Bilbo,” Elrond said. “I have to agree with Fili.”

“As do I,” Gandalf said.

His appetite had gone and Frodo turned to leave. Kili stood there, staring at the veranda. Frodo swallowed and approached him.

“Kili?” Kili looked down. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t…” He stepped out of the line of vision of the others before they caught sight of him. “The last time Fili was that mad, he was yelling at me.”

“Do you think he’s right?”

“He’s always been the more level headed and calm one like our father, but his temper is entirely a Durin trait and only comes out when he’s too furious. It’s then you want to be extremely cautious.” Kili leaned against the wall. “Are you all right? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m always pale, but I don’t think I can eat…at least not with Bilbo right now…”

“We could go to the kitchens,” Kili said. “Legolas and I wanted to talk there anyway.” Frodo blinked at him and Kili ran his hand through his hair. “The research can only get me so far, especially when I don’t know exactly what to expect from a marriage to him and you…”

“That makes sense. I hope I wouldn’t be intruding.”

“Well, since it’d involve you too, I don’t think you’d be intruding at all.” They walked to the kitchens.

“Have you come any closer to a decision?”

“I’m not sure. I’m still divided on how to think of it. But the courtship’s more like an experiment to make sure it _can_ work out, correct?”

“I think so. But courtships of any kind are an experiment anyway, at the basest level.”

Kili laughed. “I suppose so.” The rest of the walk to the kitchens is a comfortable silence. Legolas is already there when they arrive and Frodo greets him with a kiss.

“I hope you don’t mind my being here,” he told Legolas. “There’s a bit of a fight going on upstairs.”

“Dare I ask what about?”

“The triad, Bilbo and Thorin…”

“That’s about it,” Kili said. “All of Rivendell will know by tonight, as loud as Fili had gotten.” Legolas hummed, setting a bread basket down and a pitcher of milk.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Legolas said, looking at Kili. “What about?”

Kili hesitated at first, tearing a bread roll apart as he gathered his thoughts. Then he started to ask questions. Being the secondary partner, would that instill a hierarchy among the three of them? Legolas told him no: all marriages, whether the conventional ones or triads, are meant to establish an equality among the partners. Hierarchies in marriage have only managed to ruin the relationship.

The issue of jealousy brought up. Legolas agreed that this would be something the two of them would have to work through so that Frodo wasn’t left with the task of keeping the marriage together—as he wasn’t an Elf, Legolas didn’t think Frodo was at risk in fading, but he could get stressed and worn out from exhaustion. At this, they looked at Frodo and made him promise that, if they agreed, he’d let them sort out their differences.

“Wouldn’t this involve all of us though?” Frodo asked. “I’ll keep out of it, but at least let me be referee in case it get ugly. I won’t have the two of you destroying the house or bringing out weapons.”

“I don’t think it could get that bad…”

“It _could_ ,” Frodo said. “I heard of enough bar fights at the Green Dragon when Dwarves and Elves got together. I refuse to let that happen in our home. And if it does, I’ll have Thranduil throw you both in the dungeons until your heads are cool. _And_ I’ll withdraw muffins.”

Legolas’ eyes widened. Kili squeaked. Frodo crossed his arms, fighting a smirk off his face. “For a month,” he said.

“But—”

Legolas sighed. “Best accept it, Kili. We are forever bound by the lure of Frodo’s muffins.”

“They are very good muffins…”

“My point exactly. Is there anything else?”

Kili shook his head. “Not at this moment,” he said, reaching for another roll. “We’re leaving in a week. My uncle’s starting to get antsy. I’ll have an answer before then.”

“All right,” Legolas said. Frodo finished eating, watching them. There was a slight sense of tension between them, but it seemed like it wasn’t the same as before when they came across Kili in the woods.

That was good.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

The Dwarves were leaving in two days. Kili had not yet given Frodo and Legolas his answer, which made Frodo a bit antsy as the Dwarves’ departure loomed closer. He spent most of his time distracting himself in the library, pouring over tomes of literature…

He had seen Kili a few times, but he was usually with his brother or another member of the company. Frodo had yet to see Thorin. He didn’t mind that, as he was never quite sure how to act around him. Legolas usually could be found outshining Rivendell’s archers on the range outside.

“I thought I might find you here.” Frodo paused his hand, finger pressed to the page, and looked up. Bilbo sat across from him. “Seems I’ve been all but villianized in this tale so far…”

“Uncle,” Frodo sighed. “I can’t say I agree with your decision, but I understand that you thought you were trying to spare me heartache.”

“Only to end up causing it,” Bilbo concluded. Frodo bit his lip. He couldn’t deny that. “You know, I did love Thorin, once. With all my heart.”

“I know. You wouldn’t have agreed to marry him if you didn’t love him.”

“No, I wouldn’t have. Some days I still wonder what I was thinking agreeing to marry him in the first place. Thorin was awful to me those first weeks of our journey. I was the outsider, why should he care?” Bilbo scoffed. “He didn’t even respect me until after I saved his arse from Orcs before then. It wasn’t long after that he began confiding in me and it seemed we fell in love. By all rights, it was a scandalous relationship we had, getting engaged as quickly as we did. It seems romances bloomed from adventures are doomed to fail; especially when one partner is susceptible to a curse passed down generations. That, along with all the fights we had. At the time I had just passed it off as stress.” Bilbo swallowed, closing his eyes. His hands shook. “You know,” he began, “I thought I had overcome the fear and anger born in me that day. But it seems forgiving Thorin has been _much_ harder than I thought it’d be. Even now, I can’t be anything but hard on him for…for what he did.”

Frodo stood, setting the book aside. He knelt by Bilbo taking his uncle’s hands in his. “I know you’re still hurt because of that day, Uncle, but it hurts him too. I saw the way he looked at you. I spoke to him once back in October and he cried when he spoke of you.  He still loves you. He was miserable, Bilbo. Would it be so hard to give him the only thing he has asked for after all the years leaving you in peace? I don’t think he’d have asked for his honor back if he wasn’t convinced he earned it back.”

He opened his eyes. “So you _did_ hear Fili shout at me. I had just assumed you heard the rumor of it. Everyone else just assumed I was denying you true love or something equally preposterous.”

“You don’t believe in true love?”

“How can I?”

“Uncle, if you don’t believe in it, why did you never remarry? You easily could have. Even if not a Hobbit, you did go on other adventures after. You probably met a lot of people.”

Bilbo chuckled. “It never crossed my mind to seek another’s company.”

“Why?” Frodo pressed. “Are you absolutely sure it’s because it didn’t cross your mind?”

“Frodo,” Bilbo sighed. “I am not in love with Thorin anymore. I _can’t_ love him anymore. I can’t even let him touch me without feeling afraid. Without feeling like he’ll break me apart again.”

“I know he broke your heart, but—”

“Not just my heart, my boy. _Me_. Physically, I was fine. Quite healthy in fact…Frodo, it was my heart, my soul, and my mind he tried to destroy that day. You know I had gained warrior’s sickness after Thorin tried to kill me. And you have successfully concluded he broke my heart.” Bilbo sighed. “I suppose you’re old enough to know now…”

_Dwarves do not use wedding rings as Hobbits do, but braids bound by special beads made from the hands of the partners who wish to marry. This is done because it is well known that when someone, regardless of their race, creates something, a little piece of their soul is embedded into the piece._

_Thorin had no access to a forge, but we came across a Quaking Aspen tree. The wood is brittle, so -carving from it was a delicate process. But its wood was also a beautiful white, cream color. We each carved our own beads from the tree and braided it into our hair. We agreed that these beads would be temporary and that they would be reinforced with marble or another rock after we reclaimed Erebor._

_As you know, I stole the Arkenstone from him, gave it to his enemies to barter for their lives. He had lost his mind and I was doing what I believed was for his own good. He was furious. I think I could have handled it if I was simply banished. But he cut our braids, both mine and his. That was enough to break our engagement. Breaking the beads beneath his feet, crushing them…_

_He might as well have killed me that day. At the time, I wonder why he simply didn’t. After he destroyed the beads, I had wished he did kill me that day and I had barely begun to fathom what it was he had done when the battle began. When the battle had ended, Gandalf urged me to stay until Thorin was better. Urged me to try and mend our relationship. It was too late, though and when Thorin tried to earn my forgiveness, his madness having passed, I would not accept it._

_I suppose I simply wanted him to feel the same I did and told him to live or die however he seemed fit. You see, Frodo. I stole the Arkenstone to prevent a huge mistake and it cost me my deepest love. I cannot be angry about being punished for the theft, but I will not forgive him for what he has done. Regret or no, I cannot forgive him. At the time, I believed in true love, but all I’ve found was that there is no such thing as true love._

Frodo stared at Bilbo, his throat thick. “You don’t believe that,” he said. “Not really. Bilbo, you’re one of the most loving people I know. You still look back at those days with some semblance of joy or you wouldn’t tell stories about your adventures. Besides, true love isn’t always romance. You took me in, didn’t you? Those years were the roughest I’ve had and you still tackled them head on. Looking on it, I can’t imagine the kind of sacrifice that would have taken. I know you were hurt and I won’t argue on Thorin’s behalf because it is horrible what he did, but it has been _sixty years_ and he’s asking for so little. He’s not asking you to come back to him, he just…wants his braids.”

Bilbo sighed, hiding his face in his hand. “I don’t know.”

“Why? He won’t hurt you?”

“I know. I know, but…”

Frodo stood, embracing Bilbo. “It’s all right, Uncle,” he whispered. “I understand. Really, I do. It’s okay.”

#

He did not see Bilbo again after that. He didn’t know where his uncle went, but thought nothing of it. Bilbo would show himself again when he was ready to. So, when Legolas suggested they have a picnic down at the waterfall, Frodo agreed. The weather warm enough to allow a small reprieve outside to eat sandwiches and drink some wine, laughing and telling stories of their respective childhoods.

“I was actually _really_ bad with the bow when I was an Elfling,” Legolas said. “My adopted sister was more a protégé than I was. My father lamented it _way_ too much. In the end I just started shooting at things and wherever it hit, _that_ was the target.” Frodo leaned down, clutching his stomach and laughing. “It was terrible!”

“Well you’ve improved.”

“Helps to have a few centuries in that regard, I admit—” Legolas turned around, getting onto his knees and reaching for his bow. Frodo sat up, looking behind him.

“Kili?” Frodo got to his feet. Kili was pale, shifting from one foot to the other.

“I, uh, gave it some thought,” he said, looking up. “Honestly, I’m a bit nervous to say this, but…if the offer still stands, I would like to court you both with the possibility of having a triad.”

Frodo blinked, mouth slightly open.

“You are sure?” Legolas asked. Kili nodded and Frodo ran to him, pulling him down for a kiss. Kili gasped, startled. He rested his hands on Frodo’s hips and returned the kiss. Frodo broke the kiss first and Kili laid his head against Frodo’s. Frodo turned to Legolas and went to him. He kissed Legolas and Legolas beckoned Kili closer. Kili seemed a little lost as to what to do. He approached them. Legolas wrapped an arm around Kili’s waist and kissed him gently. The kiss broke. Kili bit his lower lip, blushing.  “We can establish the triad now or later,” Legolas said, “It’s your decision Kili.”

“Establish? You mean… _sleep_ together?”

“Yes. You’ll be connected to both Frodo and me in mind. You’ll be able to feel our emotions, sometimes hear our thoughts. Again, this doesn’t have to be now, but whenever you’re most comfortable.”

Kili swallowed. “I’d rather do this now, if you don’t mind.” They glanced at Frodo, who looked from one to the other. Both of his loves? With him? Together?

Frodo swallowed. “Not here where anyone could stumble on us. Is it possible to soundproof the room?”

“Probably not,” Legolas said, smirking.

Frodo glared at him. _You are_ not _going to make either of us scream_ , he thought.

Legolas’ smirk widened. _Is that a challenge? I accept._ Legolas stood, leading Frodo and Kili to the house. The walk back was silent, and felt mostly awkward.

Frodo took Kili’s hand. “Are you all right?” he asked. “We don’t have to do this now.”

Kili looked at him. “I’ve waited for you long enough. I accepted that I’ll have to share you and I’ll try to love Legolas in return. I don’t mind _this_ , really. It’s just…foreign to me: having two partners at once.”

“It was odd to me, too,” Frodo said. “At first…but I had more time to get used to the idea.” Kili kissed his hand. “I love you, you know that, right?” He nodded.

“You also love him.”

“I do. I feel a little selfish doing this, but I don’t mind that.”

Legolas stopped at their room, letting them enter before him. Frodo entered the bathroom and filled the tub. He glanced behind him to see his lovers already on the bed. Legolas had let Kili take control, kissing and touching him. Frodo licked his lips. A part of him, he admitted, was frightened, but the other was aroused and increasingly more aroused. He shook his head and entered the tub, beginning to prepare for his lovers, the sound of their kisses from the other room dominated his hearing.

He drained the tub and returned to the bedroom, climbing onto the bed. He kissed Kili’s shoulder before kissing Legolas’ lips. Kili kissed his neck, his hands gripping Frodo’s waist and pressing his groin against the crease of Frodo’s ass. Legolas shifted to his knees and kissed Frodo’s chest, his tongue sliding over a nipple. Kili’s hands squeezed Frodo’s hips and he kissed the curve of Frodo’s ear. Legolas pulled away, kissing the other side of Frodo’s neck.

“Lie on your back, _Zundushel_ ,” Kili whispered. Frodo gasped when Legolas nipped his earlobe before pulling away to let Frodo do as Kili requested. Legolas leaned down, pinning Frodo’s hips to the bed and licked a line from the root of his cock to the tip, suckling on the tip. Kili kissed his nipple, nipping the bead with his teeth. Frodo hissed, hips bucking against Legolas’ hands. Kili sucked on the nipple, dragging his tongue around it. His fingers pinched the other bud. Frodo threaded his fingers through their hair. Legolas’ hair was soft and feline in texture whereas Kili’s was wirier like a dog’s. Legolas hummed around him, and Frodo bucked his hips again, whining at the restraint, Kili raised his head and kissed Frodo, swallowing his whimpers. Legolas released him, shifting around the bed.

“Kili, _melleth_ , let him turn over.” Kili broke the kiss, staring at Legolas, who held something in his hand and whispered in Kili’s ear. Whatever it was had Kili grinning and he climbed off. Frodo swallowed, turning onto his stomach. He felt hands grip his ass, spreading his cheeks, and a third hand prodded his entrance teasingly, Frodo gripped the sheets in his fists, pushing back on the appendage until it slid inside. Legolas mumbled something in Sindarin about greed, but Frodo didn’t care, squeezing around the finger. “You are being a brat.”

“And I’ve regained coherency,” Frodo snapped.

“For now,” Kili promised, squeezing the cheeks.

Frodo gasped, pressing his face into the pillow. “What have you two planned?”

“And spoil the surprise?” Kili asked.

“Frodo, relax,” Legolas instructed. Frodo obeyed, allowing Legolas’ finger to move freely and for another to enter. He focused on breathing, listening to his lovers speak, sometimes kiss. When a finger that _didn’t_ belong to Legolas entered him, he dug his fingers into the fabric of his hands, knuckles white, and clenched around the fingers. He relaxed again, allowing his lovers to work him open…

At last the fingers receded and he was guided back onto Legolas’ cock and facing Kili. Kili kissed him, lifting Frodo’s legs around him and slowly pushed his way inside Frodo. Frodo leaned against Legolas’ chest and clawed Kili’s shoulders, gasping. Having both of them inside him made him feel on fire; every touch burned and every move made him twinge. Legolas nipped the point of his ear, massaging his waist, and Kili kneaded his thighs, kissing his lips and pressing his tongue against Frodo’s teeth. Frodo let the muscle inside, allowed his lovers to dominate him. If only they’d _move_ —

Frodo gasped when he felt their cocks rub against the walls of his rectum. He closed his eyes, letting their hands wander. Kili kissed his throat. Legolas teased his nipples, sliding a hand down to curl around his cock. Kili’s hand cupped his sack, squeezing gently. Frodo’s breathing labored. He rolled his hips down on their cocks, moaning. His hands slid down Kili’s biceps and he pressed his ear to Legolas’ heart, hearing the beat. Kili’s cock, so he guessed, rubbed against his sweet spot, making his back arch and a choked scream passed his lips, tensing around his lovers. Legolas whispered something in his ear. Frodo opened his eyes to see Kili licking Frodo’s seed off Legolas’ fingers.

“I told you he tastes good.”

“Very,” Kili said, sucking on one of the fingers. Frodo closed his eyes again, whimpering, Kili’s hands gripped his thighs again, still pushing into him. Legolas shuddered, digging his fingers into Frodo’s waist. He pressed his forehead into Frodo’s shoulder. Kili’s hips stuttered and he kissed Frodo violently, gasping as he rolled his hips into Frodo. Frodo’s limbs shook and he hissed as Kili pulled out, Legolas followed after, kissing Frodo’s temple, then kissing Kili before rolling onto his back.

“Fuck.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed an Elf to _know_ such a word,” Kili teased, nestling closer to Frodo. Frodo groaned.

“You all right, _Melleth_?” Legolas asked, a hand laying on Frodo’s leg, squeezing his knee.

“Can’t move,” Frodo said. “I blame whoever came up with that idea.”

“What? No kiss?”

“He can have a kiss, too,” Frodo slurred, closing his eyes again and drifting to sleep, unaware of two pairs of lips pressing against his cheek and forehead…

#

“We thank you, Lord Elrond, for your help and hospitality,” Fili said, bowing to Elrond.

“You are most welcome, Prince Fili. If ever you are on this side of the Misty Mountains do not hesitate to seek refuge in my halls regardless the reason. Where is King Thorin?” Elrond asked.

Kili and Fili exchanged looks.

“We aren’t really sure,” Kili said.

“He’ll be along,” Fili added. “It’s not like we’re completely ready to go—oh, Uncle!”

Frodo spied Thorin walking toward them from where he stood beside Legolas and Bilbo. He stood straighter. When the light hit his silver, black hair, Frodo noticed something glimmer in them, holding ropes of his hair together.

“Uncle!” Kili said, staring

“You’re…you have…”

“And that surprises you?” Thorin asked, arching a brow. He turned to Elrond and nodded. “Thank you for your aid, Elrond.”

“You are most welcome, Thorin son of Thrain. I was just wishing your caravan safe travels.”

Thorin nodded. “It is appreciated,” he said with another small bow. He turned on his heel and strode into the crowd. His nephews followed. Kili paused and turned to Frodo and Legolas. He smiled at them.

_Until we meet again, men âzyungâlh._

Frodo returned the smile and Legolas squeezed his shoulder. Once Fili and Kili were gone, Frodo turned to his uncle, smirking.

“You still believe in true love.”

“I do not,” Bilbo snapped. “It’s just that half a century is a long time to live honorless when you’ve earned it back a few times over, don’t you think?”

“Sure, Uncle,” Frodo said, leering at him, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“He didn’t earn all of them back, though.”

“What?” Frodo asked. _Oh, Bilbo why—_

“Just the one. After all, it’s silly to wear a marriage bead when you’re not married.”

“I suppose,” Frodo sighed. “But the others?”

“All the other beads he has he can have in his hair. Just not _that_ one. He has his honor back, that’s what he asked for, that is what he’ll get. And we agreed on that. Hopefully, he can live with a little more peace of mind now.” Bilbo headed back inside.

“He’s a stubborn one,” Legolas said.

“He is,” Frodo agreed, but I suppose he’s right and I guess Thorin will learn to live with it.” Legolas nodded. Frodo took his hand. “Let’s go have lunch. There’s another week before spring is really here and we might as well take the time to plan the rest of the trip.”

Legolas nodded, kissing Frodo’s hand, and letting him be led to the dining room.

~The End~


End file.
